The preparation of metal chlorate by reaction of metal oxides, metal hydroxides and metal carbonates with chloric acid is known. However, the known method for preparation of chloric acid by reaction of barium chlorate and sulfuric acid is very expensive. The preparation of a non-alkali metal chlorate by precipitation during double decomposition of sodium chlorate and a non-alkali metal chloride in aqueous solution is only limited to barium.
There is therefore a need in the art for a method of preparing chloric acid which is relatively inexpensive in comparison to known methods.
It is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a relatively simple and inexpensive method of making any non-alkali metal chlorate by reaction with sodium chlorate.
The method and means of accomplishing this primary objective well as others will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows hereafter.